parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline 7) Sally told her parents that she fall in love!
The royal family is having dinner. Her parent and her sister, Eva (at this time, Eva is still a naive girl). Sally, in a tight black short dress has just arrived at home. She takes off her high heels, and walk into the kitchen with an angry face/ (Spanish) " Any problem with you, little girl! Why you;re so late for the dinner ! I don;t want to see you hang out like this anymore!" (Her father) " Parents! I'm falling in love! " "What ?" Her parents and Eva surprised " I've just had a date with him! " " Who ? Broc..? " (Her mother) "No way, mom. I will never love this donkey, he is a kid, and a playboy, he isn't my type, Don't say anything about these donkeys anymore ...." "So who can be caught in my beautiful daughter's eye ?" (her father) "You know him, father! He's the boy you brought to the Catheral during the X party and in Camp X training day ! Mom and Dad! I love this boy! " "Oh Jesus, daughter, there are a lot of princes surround you, we;re a royal family, how could you love a dangerous foreigner, He's English, stay away from mole! He;s a mole! He could bring us into trouble, he's a mole, you fall into his "love-trap", he will take advantages of you and run away, and you;ll never see him again. Oh God! I hope you know that! I've been a counter-intelligence for more than 20 years and now my daughter is going to become a victim of a foreigner spy ? No, i'll never allow this! " (father) (mother) "How much do you think you know about him, sweetheart ?" "Not much but i know i love him." " Sweet heart! Again, he is a spy, a secret agent, He speaks Spanish fluently, he comes here in purpose and while my daughter is a naive virgin, I could confirm to you that he is well trained to attract female-loves and of course he could have love with many other women before you! Oh God! I hope you know that! You;re an intelligent girl, i hope you that! " " Parents.......! He told me he could give up everything to stay in Spain with me and we'll marry, he can work for us, .... and i think i can recruit him for us..." "What a joke! In his profile, he has the same ages with you, but he look older than you, experienced, adventerous, muscular, a perfect style for a secret agent while my daughter looks so naive, living a royal, luxury life, doesn;t touch in hard-work and my daughter thinks she could recruit an experienced secret agent. I even doubt about his profile, at the age of 23, no one could have an experienced and ability like him, even a 24-years experiences military officer like me feel scared when speaking with him as his knowledge, his words, and his life experience is so wide, His age in the profile might be faked, I;m not sure.... Again! He is so dangerous, and i hope my daughter stay away from him........" (father) Sally has a strange feeling after hearing what he father said........ She says nothing. (mom) "I know that feelings, sweetheart. Have dinner,.. .after the dinner, we'll have a look at his profile, a further investigation on his real life. This guy is dangerous" Later, after the dinner, Eva pulls Sally to the toilet "Hey, sister, you're going to tell lie to parents again. What do you want ? You don;t like men, you love women! " "No, forget all these shit! Now, i'm falling in love with a man!" Category:Storyline